


In golden shine, a wish and a curse

by Ankaa



Series: Defying fate, one mistake at a time [1]
Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Gen, not shown in canon adventurer form of a canon character, questionable child custody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankaa/pseuds/Ankaa
Summary: One can never tell, if outsmarting fate was the best choice in the end. But we still try, for better or for worse. Our bonds extended beyond blood, we see the future we can't reach alone.
Series: Defying fate, one mistake at a time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660996
Kudos: 2





	In golden shine, a wish and a curse

You will fall once again, by your own hand or another, when the world will collapse on itself, to reconstruct itself again.

You've gotten so good at destroying

Almost like you are fated to. And maybe you are.

Time comes around one way or another and the accursed city rises once again. Come, brave adventurers. Do your best, do your worst.

* * *

"How desperate are you, to come all this way here?" Mother Dragon doesn't open her eyes, a picture of serenity even before a possible adversary. "What for have you undergone the trouble to search me out? Surely someone of your heritage has to pay attention to myths and legends."

"That may be so, yet I have no other choice," the figure bowed in the entryway, as wary as they were polite.

"No other choice? Hmph. You mean no choice that you don't have to be directly responsible for. "

The barely heard drip of water echoes in the momentary silence. The ripples on the surface are left unnoticed.

"So you know why I've come to you." The figure leans forward, taking a careful step in. "I'm asking you as one of this world, for the benefit of two."

"Indeed, I do know." Moving, one pair of wings stretched out. "You may have a place here, but why should I even listen? As if there is more than one reason anyone visits me." Second pair unfurled.  
Voice as light as ever, yet the venom is there. Not one more step forward.

They're at a standstill. 

The figure stays still, and then bows again. 

"Please forgive my intrusion."

Mother Dragon says nothing, curling back around her eggs. Apology accepted, this time.

* * *

Up and higher, higher, rise the gilded spires. The wind above echoes with your steps, quick click-clack-click on polished marble. Even in this vast, open space, you feel watched. Everyone is, in a way. Like Damocle's sword, fate and destiny hangs above you, weights you down, until you can't take another step. 

But you did. Found a chance to be selfish, and, for once, your heritage is a blessing, and not a blistering stain.

You almost don't feel bad. You really shouldn't. It wasn't your curse. 

Here, fairness isn't even promised.

In glory comes eternity, and you want none of it.

* * *

"You again." A huff and a heavy thump sounds from inside.

You nod and swallow down the rising fear. 

There is more moss here, torch fire barely useful. Meager light glints off scales. Running water on the edge of the cave.

"You'd make a decent hunter," she hums, as if thinking aloud, and you feel like you're the one being chased. 

Not yet, not yet.

"I'm afraid my trade won't benefit from that, but thank you." Accept the questionable praise, don't question it. As awkward it is to stand just beyond the maw of the cave, you aren't ready to step inside yet. Dragons may not always be trusted, and absolutely can't be underestimated. 

You chose this way, may as well risk it, maybe?

"For a would be thief, your desperation is more than obvious, are you aware?"

How could you not. You have nothing to offer.

"...If you know of your would-be misery, speak. If you don't, leave and never return."

The shape in the darkness shifts, reaches towards you, and you are paralyzed in terror. Your legs are numb, fingers curled tight, ears ringing. And then you are pulled down and inside, into the darkness.

Your knees touch the moss below. Next breath feels like the first, sharp and yet a blessing.

And then you speak.

* * *

Somehow, Mother Dragon seems to grow even less interested the further your story is told. That doesn't make you feel any safer. You may have said something wrong or right, you wouldn't know. The dread just won't stop. Even the ground below feels shaky. Maybe you really should just run and--

"Enough, enough."

Huh?

You can't see, but she's right in front of you, feathery pair of wings rustling.

"Before it all ends..."

And here's it, this is how you die this time--

"Tell me, what would you do, if you were told that this was a wrong way to go."

"I. I will try again." Because for you, there is no other way. This is the most right out of all wrongs you can choose from.

The walls around you crumble. From above, a rock falls near you. 

"Now that was. The right answer in my eyes, even if it may be wrong in yours." 

In her eyes, you see your own, shaky reflection, and for some reason, being openly watched, makes you feel a tiny bit at ease.

She continues, as loud noise starts picking up outside. "If you find me again, I'll think about what you ask for." She draws back, and you follow.

"You ask for a world that immortalizes names, and everyone else have freedom to disappear. Yet you know, you're pushing immortality on an innocent. Unable to bear the pain of making your own blood suffer so. Did you know you'll suffer no matter the outcome? And you still decide to follow through?"

You do, you tell her. 

She growls, and the entire place rumbles. Too close, sounds too close!--

"If this world accepts you just as much as you claim," she hisses, "then you'll stay and see it through. In the other world, you have no eternity, but here? I know that you know. My children always return to me, and it matters not how much your pitiful soul will damn them over there. Here, their very existence is a freedom and a curse! We all know that--!"

You can't see anything, and yet there are claws on you and you struggle reflexively to no avail. Stunned and blind, you hear her, right above your ear.

"--there is no death in this world anymore."

* * *

Taking a waking breath, you rise. The sun barely peaks from the horison. 

You have never seen these fields before, and yet you know where you have to go. Away from dungeons, up to the mountain reaching high and far, far away.

* * *

With all the wind and weathered terrain, it's the altitude that kills you the fastest, so it feels. The sights from here could take your breath away, if you had any to spare. You really aren't built to be adventuring in the first place, why did you even come this far? Maybe there really is some dungeon spirit in you. You aren't sure how to feel about it.

Just like this, you crawl up, one step at a time, until you reach the summit. Your deep rooted manners are the only thing that keep you from falling on the ground right there, right now. 

And here she is. Oh you must look pathetic right now.

You say nothing, and she pretends not to see you. 

There is no good way to introduce yourself in this situation, really. As you let all your weight drop on the closest rock, you wait a few minutes, and then clear your throat.

"I'm here."

"Congratulations."

Now this is just plain awkward. Should you say something else? Did you have to say something specific? But no, she speaks up again, without looking at you. 

"I was expecting you to drop dead somewhere before that, but i guess you've proven yourself enough." A warmth of hope warms your weary bones immediately. "However, there are a few subjects to discuss still. Do you have the time?"

The wheeze you make was an accident. You aren't going anywhere anyway.

"Say you succeed, then what? From there on, do you have any idea what to do, how our kind works? If you don't then you aren't better the other... thieves." She hisses again and despite still not turning to talk to you, you hear it clear as day. "What are you willing to pay?"

This one, the last question, you expected.

"Whatever is necessary." Your voice doesn't betray you. For this, you've been preparing yourself from the beginning.

She doesn't seem to notice or appreciate. "I asked you before, do you have the time?"

"Until their coming of age, I'm told."

"That is plenty. But what of your own?"

"Pardon?"

"What of your own can you give willingly for your own cause? Like a regular mother will?"

There's that word again. That matters not. You stay silent.

"Haven't thought of that? Curious. I won't repeat myself, so listen. Blood for the bond, time for the tether. From what I understand, love is out of question here."

The insult, barely cushioned, stings. "I will...! I would neve--"

She cuts you off.

"I do not care about what you think you will do or won't. My children return to me one way or another."

And all is silent again. 

From the cliff, there is a great view on the setting sun. Mother Dragon stretches her wings, one by one.

"For all your trouble, you'll pay yourself, so any pain of yours brings me no joy." She looks back at you. "Do yourself a favor," her voice softens just a little bit,"make sure you know what you're doing."

You shield your eyes when she leaves, and after everything settles down, you're left with an empty, abandoned nest.

If not for one shiny, golden egg, that is.

* * *

The egg is heavy, neither cold nor hot, and, for all you know, birds keep their eggs warm, right? But aren't dragons technically lizards and coldblooded? 

There is nothing left for you but to take it home. 

Despite all the preparations, it still feels as if you don't know something important. Days go, and worry trembles you out of focus. If...when, when it hatches, then what? It wouldn't be like a normal child, right? It can't be that easy.You realize that it's easier to kill it than raise it. But you've come this far, might make sure you have all the pieces...

You hide the egg the best you can, and so you go hunt down the dragon again. You feel the inner pull, and follow it.

"How do I hatch it right?"

"Good night to you too."

The moon above you is enormous, unnaturally so. Moonlight and torch light shine off Mother Dragon's horns.

"...good night."

"Were you really in such a hurry?" The easygoing tone is almost soothing, if not fake.

"I had to make sure." Sure that she's still willing to help you out. You're really getting deeper down in her debt, isn't that right?

"I honestly thought you knew what you were going for when you kept insisting on unannounced visits."

"There really isn't a "how to raise a changeling" manuscript, as far as I could find."

She sneers for a split second, before she is serene again. Oh. Right. Shapeshifters, not changelings. Oh no.

You keep talking anyway, like an utter idiot.

"I mean, I wish it no harm, I wanted to make sure everything goes right..."

"And yet you lie to me so. Don't you know how every little, significant in any way, shape, or form, thing will go? The suffering is now for both of you, and you still didn't even think of a name. I could say I admire your dedication, if only as much as an insect's buzz."

Did you say something wrong this time too? This may be really bad. You can't remember what you said a few seconds ago. You suppress a shiver, as she keeps talking. She isn't looking at you.

"I would assume you need a heir, with how your world prefers to work. Then think of it. The environment molds, the company binds. Pay in blood and time, like every mother by nature does. Even you can't mess it up at this point. Now get out of my sight."

You bolt out of there before you get to think about it.

* * *

Under archives, deep down, lays a cave and a glacial pool. A source of complications for the architects, but a lifesaver for you. No one bothers to pass by, those few who know of it, and so you are alone. The cold doesn't sting anymore, even if tips of your fingers are bright pink, and the fur coat weights you down.

The egg, you hope, is doing fine here, frosted over gold lays in your lap. 

And cracks, with a faint thump from the inside. You keep it upright, as careful as you can, but the sheen of ice melts in your hands. Its hard to hold onto the wet metallic surface. 

With a muted sound, the crack grows and branches, until a piece of it falls out. You hold on.

Until a shiny black, spiny little thing half-crawls out of the shell, and, drawn to your body warmth, bites into the meat of your hand. Tiny teeth only puncture the skin but you still jerk and jump up, rest of the shell falling onto the ice below. Your eyes water reflexively and you gasp, trying to keep quiet and cover your mouth. Don't, don't hurt it.

You cup your bitten hand and dare to look. How is this, this... thing, the answer you've been looking for?! Really, here is when it all starts.

Oh, what misery.


End file.
